See You Soon
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Kutitipkan perasaanku yang terdalam, melalui mimpimu yang indah. Jangan takut, janganlah ragu, janganlah bimbang menghadapi apa yang menjadi masa depanmu. Oneshot. OC. Rate M for sexual content. Don't like don't read please :3


Kapal. Kapal itu berlayar dengan cepat di lautan malam hari.

Emily berada di mulut kapal itu sambil terduduk. Kapal ferry milik sahabat baiknya, Taylor—sahabat satu-satunya yang selalu berbaik hati menawarkan pengantaran dan menjual dagangannya dengan harga yang cukup murah pada gadis itu.

Emily menangis sendirian. Meratapi gelapnya langit malam dan aroma laut yang sunyi. Dia teringat saat dia terikat dengan sebuah borgol yang kuat di teralis jendela rumahnya, oleh ibunya sendiri. Tapi kini itu takkan terjadi kembali. Apartemen tempat ibunya tinggal telah hancur terbakar karena kebakaran yang disebabkan gas bocor oleh salah satu penghuninya. Kabar itu terdengar oleh Emily, membuatnya hanya bisa menangis dan meminta pada Taylor untuk mengantarkannya ke Mineral Town.

"... Em?"

Emily menoleh sambil mencoba menghapus air mata yang menetes dari kedua bola mata emerald miliknya. Sahabatnya memanggilnya barusan.

"Taylor-chan?" Emily menoleh ke arah sahabat baiknya—orang yang sangat baik padanya—seumur hidupnya. "Kok belum tidur? Nanti penjualanmu bisa turun lho kalau penjualnya kurang tidur, hehehe~" ucapnya dengan nada seceria mungkin.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." jawab Taylor singkat. "Aku hanya ada firasat buruk setelah 'dia' menawanmu sewaktu itu, nya."

"Menawanku?"

"Waktu itu kau terkena jurus Chick Beam si pencuri itu, disandera dan nyaris dilempar ke laut." jelas Taylor.

-_ Flashback _-

_Emily masuk ke kapal milik Taylor untuk perjalanan pulang menuju Sunny Island. "Oh iya, aku belum berkenalan denganmu! Namaku Emily! Siapa namamuuuu?"_

"_Taylor." jelas pemilik kapal ferry tersebut pada Emily._

_Emily tertawa kecil mendengar nama pemuda itu. "Taylor-chan, senang berkenalan denganmu! Kau lucu deh, punya kuping kucing dan ekor tupai~!"_

"_I, ini telinga dan ekor tupai," tandas Taylor sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan aku. Aku mulai keram."_

_Emily tersenyum dan melepaskan Taylor dari pelukannya._

_Beberapa jam setelah Emily berbincang-bincang dengan Taylor, dia bisa akrab dengannya._

"_Jadi kau berasal dari Sunny Island?" tanya Taylor._

"_Iya, aku sudah lama ingin kembali pulang... Pasti okaa-sama tidak sabar menunggu kepulanganku setelah aku dipecat..." Emily tertawa lirih._

"_Oh begitu..."_

_ZAT!_

_Muncul seorang pencuri berambut silver meloncat dari lantai kapal. "Serahkan barang-barangmu!" ancamnya._

"_Skye-kun?" Emily terkejut atas munculnya pencuri legendaris itu. "Tolong jangan lukai Taylor-chan! Dia hanya mengerjakan tugasnya saja!"_

"_Kau, Emily?" sontak Skye kaget saat menyadari sosok gadis itu. "Kukira kau sudah mati! Tapi baguslah," bisiknya licik sambil memasang pose serangannya. "MAIDEN CHICK BEAM!"_

_Dengan segera Taylor bisa menghindar karena dia bukan perempuan, namun Emily tidak._

"_Kalau kau mau gadis ini selamat, serahkan uang dan barang-barang penghasilanmu dan taruh di rakit kapal di bawah," ancam Skye sambil menjambak rambut Emily. Emily tidak dapat berteriak maupun kabur karena masih berada dalam kuasa hipnotis Chick Beam milik Skye._

"_Kh..." bisik Taylor kesal. "Baiklah, akan kuturuti maumu. Tapi lepaskan dia dulu."_

"_Anak ini? Baiklah."_

_BRUK_

_Bersamaan dengan tergusruknya Emily jatuh, Taylor selesai mengisi rakit khusus untuk Skye dan menurunkannya ke laut. Skye hanya tertawa licik saat barang yang diinginkannya sudah didapatkan dan pergi._

_- Flashback ends -_

"Saat itu Emily tidak ingat apa-apa... Itu salah Emily," Emily tertawa pahit.

"Tidak, bukan salahmu."

"Tapi, Taylor-chan..."

"Ssstt... Tidak apa-apa." bisik Taylor seiring angin malam menembus kapalnya. "Ayo tidur."

"E, Emily masih mau di luar... Tidak apa-apa kan Taylor-chan?" pinta Emily sambil tersenyum lirih, ingin meneruskan tangisannya yang sempat tertunda.

"... Silahkan saja. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja ." jawab Taylor sambil masuk ke dalam kabin kapal.

Emily melambai selagi sahabatnya masuk kembali ke kabin untuk beristirahat. Setelah itu, dia berbalik ke arah kapal dan meneruskan tangisannya.

"Hiks..." isaknya pelan. "... Kenapa okaa-sama mati...? Kenapa...?" bisiknya sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Oi,"

Emily menoleh dan dengan seketika kaget. Taylor ada di hadapannya.

"Kamu kenapa nangis, kya?" tanyanya bingung. Dia berjongkok melihat sahabatnya yang masih sibuk meneteskan air mata.

"Ta—Taylor-chan jangan lihat!" teriak Emily kasar sambil menjauh. "Nggak ada yang boleh lihat Emily nangis... Nggak boleh!"

"Kenapa? Manusia itu wajar kan kalau menangis...?" tanya Taylor sambil mendekati Emily.

"Ta, tapi Emily nggak mau ada siapapun yang lihat Emily nangis! Apalagi Taylor-chan!" teriak Emily sambil mendekat ke mulut kapal. "Ja, jangan mendekat!"

"Em..." panggil Taylor. "Kalau kau mau menceritakannya boleh saja, tapi kalau kau bersembunyi seperti itu bagaimana aku bisa menghentikan air matamu?"

"P, pokoknya Emily nggak mau...KYAAAA!"

Emily nyaris saja terjatuh dari kapal boat yang masih berlayar otomatis (karena kapal itu adalah robot otomatis buatan Taylor juga) di laut dengan kecepatan yang cukup cepat sebelum Taylor meraih tangannya.

"Hampir saja." Taylor menyeret Emily ke kabin kapal sambil menggendongnya di punggungnya.

"... Lepaskan aku Taylor-chan!" pinta Emily sambil mencoba menjauh.

"Tidak boleh." bisik Taylor pelan. "Kau bisa saja loncat dari kapalku kalau aku membiarkanmu tadi."

"Ta, tapi kan itu nggak disengaja! Taylor jahat! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Emily. Taylor mempererat pelukannya dengan Emily hingga membuat Emily tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tidak." Jawab Taylor tegas.

"... Kenapa?"

"Pertama, kau sudah membayar biaya kapal ferry-ku dan aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kerugian yang dialami penumpangku," jelas Taylor pelan. "Kedua, aku ini sahabatmu. Terakhir, aku takkan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada sahabatku sendiri."

"Taylor-chan... Kumohon," pinta Emily sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taylor. "... Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi. Aku sudah membuatmu kecurian gara-gara Skye-kun, terluka karena saat mengejar Skye-kun, nyaris mati karena aku... Karena itu... Karena itu..."

Perkataan Emily terputus saat bibir sahabatnya beradu dengan miliknya sendiri.

Pelan, tangan sahabatnya mendorong Emily hingga ke kasur dan menyuruhnya berbaring.

Emily tetap saja menangis dengan perlakuan temannya. "Taylor-chan... Hiks... Lepas... Lepaskan aku...! Lepas!"

"Tidur." tandas Taylor. Dia dan Emily sama-sama berbaring di kasur sekarang.

"Ta, tapi..."

Taylor mencium lagi bibir sahabatnya. "Tidurlah. Aku akan menidurkanmu."

"Ba, bagaimana caranya...?" tanya Emily.

"Begini caranya." Taylor semakin cepat memeluk tubuh Emily, lalu menciumi sekujur tubuhnya. Ekor tupai milik Taylor juga ikut mengikat Emily di sekitar pinggang mereka. Emily hanya bisa memejamkan matanya kesakitan karena terkadang mulut sahabatnya mengigit beberapa bagian sensitif gadis itu.

Tangan pemuda itu ikut bermain di sekitar tubuh Emily, menyebabkan sengatan lembut namun cepat padanya.

"Ta... Tay... Lor...-... Cha.. n..." bisik Emily menahan sakit.

Temannya tidak menjawab, namun hanya melepaskan pakaian Emily. Saat Emily sudah tidak memakai sehelai benang di badannya, Taylor mulai memeluknya kembali.

"... Hentikan... Taylor-chan... Kau kan sudah janji untuk bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang..."

"Diamlah," Taylor mencium lagi bibir Emily. Dia ikut melepas seluruh pakaiannya.

Kini dua-duanya sudah tidak berpakaian di kasur. Hanya saling berselimutkan selimut tipis bersama-sama dan saling berpelukan.

"... Em..." bisik Taylor sambil memeluk lebih erat sahabatnya. "Aku... Menyukaimu..."

"Taylor-chan...?"Emily hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya. "Kau... Serius...?"

"Aku serius," bisiknya sebelum mencium leher Emily dan menggigit sedikit. "Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu, bahkan 'dia' sekalipun."

"Taylor-chaa—AAKH!" jerit Emily. Bagian sensitif di sekitar selangkangannya merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyembul dari bagian bawah tubuh Taylor. "Taylor... Kau mau apa...?" tanyanya ketakutan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku akan menidurkanmu..." bisik pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lirih. "Aku janji takkan melakukan hal yang buruk padamu..."

"Ta, tapi... Akh! Aaaaahh... Ukh... Aaaaahhh... Ungghhhh... Ahhh... Akhh... Ahhh..." Emily mengerang pelan saat bibir sahabatnya mengisap kedua puncak dadanya. Tidak lupa beberapa gigitan nakal yang membuat kedua dadanya memerah. "Sa... Sakit, Taylor-chan..."

"Maaf, aku akan pelan-pelan..." bisiknya sambil memperlambat tempo kegiatan yang dilakukannya. "... Ah, maaf..."

"Ukh... Aaaaah... Akhhhh...Akhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Unghhh... Ahhh..."

Beberapa desahan melayang dari mulut Emily saat jari-jari sahabatnya memainkan bagian intim tubuhnya. Jari-jari yang cepat dan lincah bermain-main laksana pemain organ yang melukiskan nada yang indah. Meski seberapa kali Emily meminta sahabatnya untuk pelan-pelan, namun lama-lama permainannya semakin kasar dan cepat.

Emily hanya bisa terdiam dan mencoba menahan sensasi yang tidak pernah dirasakannya seumur hidup. Rintihan kesakitan dan desahan menahan nikmat terus berulang-ulang terdengar dari kabin tempat mereka terbaring.

"Ta, Taylor-chan... Kumohon, he... Hentikan ini... Aku... Tidak... Ahhhh..." rintih Emily. Badannya sudah keringatan meski tidak mengenakan apapun.

"Sedikit lagi kau dan aku pasti akan tertidur, tenang saja..." bisik pemuda yang ada di depannya, sibuk menggauli dirinya. Nafasnya juga ikut tersengal seperti sahabatnya.

"Ung... Ugh... Ahhh... Unghh..." posisi tubuh Emily menggelinjang buru-buru karena Taylor menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan cepat. "Ta... Taylor-chaaaa—AAAAHH!"

Menetes darah dan membasahi selimut tipis yang mereka kenakan.

"Ta... Taylor-chan..." Emily bergetar melihat tetesan darah yang basah di kasur. "Ini... Darah karena apa...?"

"Bukan apa-apa..." bisik Taylor sambil mencium lagi bibir Emily. "Sekarang kau milikku selamanya, Emily. Milikku." bisiknya sambil tersenyum ke arah Emily.

"Milik...? Emily punya Taylor...? Oh, Emily mengerti! Jadi Taylor punya Emily!"

"Iya, pintar sekali... Anak pintar..." bisik Taylor setengah tertawa dengan kepolosan sahabat—bukan, kekasih barunya itu. Tubuh mereka berdua terasa sangat hangat saat saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. "Selamat tidur..."

"Un, selamat tidur, Taylor...-ch..."

Mereka berpelukan hingga tertidur satu sama lain.

Pagi tiba. Emily terbangun sendirian di kasur kabin kapal dengan keadaan tidak berpakaian seperti tadi malam. Mukanya memerah mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Noda darah yang keluar dari selangkangannya masih berbekas di kasur, membuatnya menyembunyikannya dengan cepat.

Taylor lagi-lagi sudah bangun lebih awal dan menerkamnya. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, dia sama-sama tidak mengenakan pakaian seperti Emily.

"... Selamat pagi," sapa Taylor sambil mencium pipi Emily.

"Hee, pagi, Taylor-chan!" jawab Emily polos. "... Nggh... Auw! Aaakh!"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Taylor bingung.

"Di sini... Rasanya sakit..." rintih Emily memegangi bagian ujung selangkangannya.

"Coba kulihat..."

Selimut terangkat sebentar.

"Itu karena kau pertama kali melakukan itu. Nanti-nanti juga terbiasa kalau aku menidurkanmu dengan cara seperti kemarin." ucap Taylor dengan muka memerah sambil mengacak rambut Emily. "Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan. Kau mandi saja, tunggu Mr Gutsy menggantikan sprei dan kasur, lalu makan, oke?"

"Baik..." jawab Emily pasrah saat dirinya digendong dari tempatnya berbaring oleh Taylor di sofa.

Setelah mencium lagi bibir Emily, Taylor keluar kabin dan menyiapkan sarapan. Emily duduk di sofa dekat kasur dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, sedangkan Mr Gutsy mengambilkan sprei kasur baru.

"Tuan Taylor baru kali ini melakukan hal ini pada seorang penumpang seperti nona," kata Mr Gutsy datar sambil sibuk mengganti sprei dan kasur kabin kapal.

"Hee, benarkah?" tanya Emily polos.

"Bahkan, ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan ini," tambah Mr Gutsy.

Setelah sprei dan kasur selesai dirapikan, Emily dibaringkan kembali ke kasur dan digantikan baju oleh Mr Gutsy menjadi piyama.

"Terima kasih... Mr Gutsy..." bisik Emily sambil mengelus kepala robot tadi.

"Sama-sama nona." jawab Mr Gutsy datar sambil pergi meninggalkan kabin. Kembali sendirian.

KREK

"Aku bawa sarapan," Taylor membawakan sepiring bubur hangat. "Kau masih tidak enakan, makanya kau harus berbaring."

"Ba, baik Taylor-chan..." jawab Emily pasrah.

"Panggil saja aku Taylor. Jangan pakai '-chan' lagi."

"Ba, baik, Taylor-kun..."

"Sudah kubilang... Ah, tidak jadi. Tidak apalah." Dia hanya menghela napas dengan kepolosan sahabatnya—salah, kekasihnya—lagi. "Buka mulutmu."

"Aaa-AAAAAAHH!" jerit Emily. "PANAAAS!"

"Ups, aku lupa. Maaf," Taylor tertawa kecil sambil meniupkan bubur yang dibuatnya. Setelah itu, dia menyuapi sahabatnya yang masih tergolek lemah di kasur.

"... Te, terima kasih makannya Taylor-chan!" Emily tersenyum. "Eh, lupa, harusnya Taylor-kun ya..."

"Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa, Em." potong Taylor sambil merapikan piring.

Emily tersenyum lagi pada sahabatnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Hee, baiklah, Emily akan tetap memanggil Taylor dengan Taylor-chan!"

"Ya, ya, terserahlah," Taylor tersenyum saja sambil mengangguk. "Besok sore kita akan sampai di kota Mineral. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Emily tidak apa-apa!" jawab Emily seceria mungkin sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya Emily akan sehat-sehat saja nanti... Makanya, Taylor-chan jangan khawatirkan Emily!"

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu! Emily yakin sekali kok!" jawab Emily semangat.

"Dasar kamu ini..." Taylor menepuk kepala sahabatnya. "Baiklah. Kau siapkan barang bawaanmu nanti, kita makan siang nanti, memancing sebentar, makan malam, lalu tidur. Kau istirahat saja seharian ini."

Setelah hari saat Emily menuju kota Mineral tiba, Emily berpamitan dengan sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama di perjalanan tadi, Taylor-chan!" Emily mengangguk riang sambil mendadak mendekap Taylor.

"Ugh!" Taylor langsung tersendat, karena dipeluk mendadak oleh Emily. "Ya sudah... Em, aku harus pergi lagi, mengantarkan penumpang kapal yang lain."

"Oke!" Emily mengangguk, dibarengi dengan kepergian Taylor menuju kapal yang baru saja mengantar Emily ke kota Mineral tadi.

Emily melambaikan tangan pada kapal milik Taylor yang mulai berlalu meninggalkan dermaga kota Mineral, bersama dengan deru ombak.


End file.
